Bouquet
by grettama
Summary: Steve Rogers bangun pagi itu, meninggalkan Tony Stark yang masih terlelap, meminta JARVIS agar tidak memberitahu Tony kemana ia pergi, dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sebuket bunga dalam perjalanannya. Steve pergi menemui seseorang, dan ia sama sekali tak ingin Tony tahu.


Pagi itu, Steve Rogers bangun cukup siang dari standarnya yang biasa. Pukul tujuh tiga puluh. Ia meregangkan badannya sesaat sebelum membungkuk untuk mencium kening Tony Stark yang masih pulas di sebelahnya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia menyelesaikan mandi paginya dengan cukup cepat, lalu beralih ke lemari pakaian.

Tony tentu saja sudah menyingkirkan semua koleksi pakaian tahun empat puluhannya dan menggantinya dengan berbagai macam pakaian abad dua puluh satu di luar keinginan Steve. Meskipun Steve bukan tipe orang yang menggandrungi _fashion_, pagi itu ia mematung cukup lama di depan lemarinya sebelum memilih kemeja biru favoritnya, jaket kulit coklat dan celana panjang biasa untuk dikenakan. Steve segera mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Hari ini, ia ingin tampil sempurna.

Setelah memastikan dirinya kelihatan cukup bagus, Steve melangkah keluar dari kamar dan memandang Tony yang masih terbungkus selimut untuk terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintunya.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Rogers."

Terdengar suara robotik JARVIS yang menyambut begitu Steve keluar dari kamar, membuat Steve menghentikan langkah tergesanya dalam perjalanan menyebrangi ruangan untuk mencapai lift.

"JARVIS?" panggil Steve.

"Ya, Mr. Rogers?"

"Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun ke mana aku pergi. Terutama pada Tony," pinta Steve, menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan ekspresi memohon.

Jeda sejenak sebelum JARVIS menjawab, "Baik, Mr. Rogers. Hati-hati di jalan."

Steve mengangguk puas dan segera memasuki lift, menekan tombol turun ke lantai dasar. Ia akan kembali secepat ia bisa, jadi tak perlu memberitahu siapapun kalau ia pergi. Ia hanya berharap Tony masih tidur ketika ia kembali nanti. Ia tak suka menyimpan rahasia dari Tony, tapi kasus kali ini lain. Steve tak punya pilihan. Ia harus menemui_nya_, dan Tony tak boleh tahu.

* * *

Steve keluar ke jalanan di depan Avengers Tower dan segera membaur dengan para pejalan kaki New York lainnya yang memenuhi trotoar. Ia memandang langit biru yang cerah khas bulan Juni, mengharap semoga tidak ada musuh apapun yang menyerang selama sekitar beberapa jam ke depan. Ia butuh waktu ini. Ia tak ingin ada yang mengacaukannya.

Steve melangkah cepat, mengikuti ritme pejalan kaki di sekitarnya. Tempat yang akan ia tuju sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko berjalan santai dan membuang-buang waktu. Tapi ketika ia melihat toko bunga di sisi jalan, ia memutuskan untuk mampir dan membeli seikat bunga.

Namun tentu saja masih terlalu pagi untuk membeli bunga. Tokonya masih tutup. Steve mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela kaca besar di sisi toko, dan melihat seorang gadis muda tengah sibuk menata bunga-bunga dagangannya. Steve mengetuk jendela tiga kali, dan tersenyum ketika gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Gadis itu memandang Steve dengan mata disipitkan selama sepersekian detik, kemudian memekik dan nyaris menjatuhkan pot yang dipegangnya begitu menyadari siapa yang mengetuk jendela tokonya, tapi ternyata ia cukup bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan buru-buru menuju pintu depan toko untuk membukanya.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" gagap gadis itu setelah ia mempersilakan Steve masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu sepagi ini," ucap Steve, masih tersenyum pada gadis yang memandangnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka, "Aku tahu tokonya belum buka, tapi bisakah kau membuatkanku buket bunga?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, menolak permintaan maaf Steve, dan kemudian segera mengangguk kuat-kuat untuk mengiyakan permintaan Steve membuatkan buket. "Mau terdiri dari bunga apa saja buketnya, Mr. Rogers?"

Steve sudah membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab, tapi kemudian ia baru sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak tahu bunga apa yang menjadi favorit_nya_. Steve memindai toko, mengamati bunga apa saja yang ada di situ, dan kemudian sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Tolong kamelia, _hyacinth_ ungu, _peony_ dan tambahkan juga _hydrangea_ di buketnya," ucap Steve akhirnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera mengambilkan bunga-bunga yang disebutkan Steve, menatanya menjadi sebuah buket sederhana tapi indah, dan begitu selesai, menyerahkannya ke Steve.

Steve menerimanya, dan setelah membayar buketnya, ia bergegas pergi dari toko.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Steve melangkah melewati gerbang lengkung yang terbuat dari besi bercat hitam, dan ia disambut oleh hamparan rumput luas. Steve tidak memperlambat langkahnya sampai ia menemukan_nya_.

Steve berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan pualam besar setinggi dadanya. Di permukaan nisan itu, terukir sepasang nama, Howard dan Maria Stark.

Melihat nama itu, Steve tersenyum.

"Hai, Howard, lama tidak bertemu," ujar Steve. "Dan Mrs. Stark, sayang sekali aku tidak pernah diberi kesempatan bertemu denganmu. Kau pasti wanita yang hebat sekali."

Steve maju selangkah, kemudian meletakkan buket yang baru saja ia beli di atas nisan itu. "Aku membawakan hadiah untukmu, Howard. Dan aku merasa perlu mengucapkan beberapa hal padamu, hanya untuk memperjelas situasinya."

Steve mundur dari nisan, berdiri di tempatnya semula, dan menghela napas sebelum mulai bicara lagi. "Sebenarnya, semua yang ingin kukatakan sudah terangkum dalam buket, tapi tak ada salahnya menjelaskan lagi. Jadi, Howard," Steve memulai, "aku berhutang banyak padamu. Kau benar-benar pria yang baik. Untuk itu, aku memberimu kamelia, sebagai hadiah antar-lelaki. Tentu saja tidak sepadan dengan apa yang sudah pernah kau berikan padaku, menjadikanku Captain America dan semuanya, tapi kuharap kau paham."

Steve berdehem. "Sejujurnya, cukup sulit bagiku untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan datang ke sini, mengunjungi makammu. Sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya di hadapanmu langsung, meskipun hanya nisanmu, tapi tetap saja. Aku _harus_ melakukan ini. Alasanku mengunjungimu hari ini adalah, aku… aku ingin meminta maaf. Dan sebagai tanda maafku, aku memberimu _hyacinth_ ungu."

Steve diam sejenak, menatap nisan di hadapannya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Untuk alasan yang diwakili oleh _peony_ itu.

"Howard, aku akan menikahi putramu, Anthony Edward Stark, besok.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh. Kita berteman tapi aku menikahi anakmu. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa mengerti, Howard. Untuk itu, aku meninggalkan _hydrangea_.

"Aku mencintai Tony, Howard. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah berani mencintainya, dan aku berjanji aku takkan mengecewakanmu, atau Tony."

Steve mengakhiri monolognya dan menghela napas lega. Sekarang setelah ia mengatakan semuanya, ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Steve menepuk puncak nisan sekali dan berbalik untuk melangkah pergi, kembali ke Avengers Tower sebelum Tony bangun, tapi tepat ketika ia hendak melangkah, Steve melihat di dekat kakinya tergeletak setangkai anyelir berwarna merah pekat.

Steve memungut anyelir itu, memandangnya selama sesaat, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Trims, Howard," ucapnya, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemakaman.

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

Terinspirasi dari Marry Your Daughter-nya Brian McKnight.

Kamelia berarti '_gift to a man'_. _Hyacinth_ ungu berarti 'maaf'. _Peony_ berarti '_gay life'_. _Hydrangea_ berarti '_thank you for understanding'_. Dan terakhir, anyelir dengan _solid color_ berarti 'ya'.


End file.
